The Lion King (Original Broadway Cast Recording)
The Lion King: Original Broadway Cast Recording is the official soundtrack for the stage adaption of The Lion King. It was released in 1997. Information Released in 1997 by The Walt Disney Company, this soundtrack features a recording of the songs heard in the stage musical, sung by the original cast members. Some of the tracks were composed by South African composer Lebo M, as they were inspired by the tracks from Rhythm of the Pride Lands, which focused primarily on the African influences of the film's original music, with most songs being sung either partially or entirely in various African languages, such as Swahili. Some songs (such as "Rafiki Mourns") were partly written and sung by African Singer Tsidii Le Loka. Track Listing #"Circle of Life" – 4:29 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Tsidii Le Loka and Ensemble #"Grasslands Chant" – 2:22 #:Music and Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Ensemble #"The Morning Report" – 2:31 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Geoff Hoyle with Samuel E. Wright and Scott Irby-Ranniar #"The Lioness Hunt" – 2:04 #:Music and Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Ensemble #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" – 3:02 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Scott Irby-Ranniar with Geoff Hoyle and Kajuana Shuford #"Chow Down" – 3:17 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Tracy Nicole Chapman, Stanley Wayne Mathis, and Kevin Cahoon #"They Live in You" – 3:01 #:Music by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin, lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Samuel E. Wright #"Be Prepared" – 3:26 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by John Vickery with Tracy Nicole Chapman, Stanley Wayne Mathis, and Kevin Cahoon #"The Stampede" – 2:38 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer, Performed by Ensemble #"Rafiki Mourns" – 2:05 #:Music and Lyrics by Tsidii Le Loka, Performed by Tsidii Le Loka #"Hakuna Matata" – 3:13 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Max Casella, Tom Alan Robbins, and Scott Irby-Ranniar #"One By One" – 1:52 #:Music and Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Ensemble #"The Madness of King Scar" – 5:27 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by John Vickery with Geoff Hoyle, Tracy Nicole Chapman, Stanley Wayne Mathis, Kevin Cahoon, and Heather Headley #"Shadowland" – 4:28 #:Music by Hans Zimmer and Lebo M, lyrics by Mark Mancina and Lebo M, Performed by Heather Headley #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – 1:09 #:Music and Lyrics by Solomon Linda, Performed by Lebo M #"Endless Night" – 4:41 #:Music by Lebo M, Hans Zimmer, and Jay Rifkin, Lyrics by Julie Taymor, Performed by Jason Raize #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – 4:59 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Jason Raize and Heather Headley with Max Casella and Tom Alan Robbins #"He Lives In You (Reprise)" – 4:12 #:Music by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin, Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Tsidii Le Loka and Jason Raize #"Simba Confronts Scar" – 2:25 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina and Robert Elhai, Performed by Orchestra #"King of Pride Rock / Circle of Life (Reprise)" – 3:22 #:Written by Hans Zimmer, Lebo M, Elton John and Tim Rice, Performed by Ensemble Category:Albums